Comfort
by MCTVFan
Summary: What happened when Sharon and Andy reconnected after the disturbing events in 5x10? Just a one-shot add-on for "Dead Zone". From Tumblr.


A/N: This would NOT get out of my head, so I finally let it out. It's just a simple add-on one-shot to 5x10 because that episode was begging for one. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

After closing her blinds to her conference room, Sharon turned and saw the rest of her team filing back in from the crime scene. They looked slightly worse for the wear, but that was to be expected. Her eyes briefly met Andy's, and they shared a small, sad smile. He walked straight to her office and entered through the open door.

"So, anyway, I'm going to go find Buzz and see how's he doing," Rusty said before excusing himself from what he could tell was going to be a private moment. Andy patted him lightly on the shoulder as he passed through the doorway on his way out.

Andy and Sharon took a moment to study each other before she closed the distance between them and pulled him into her arms. They held each other for a few moments before Andy spoke.

"What is this for?" He asked, a bit surprised by her overt display of affection. "Not that I mind".

" _This_ is because you're okay," she said simply.

"The explosion," he replied knowingly. She nodded before pulling back and facing him. They both reluctantly let the connection break.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me," he assured her with a smile. "Plus, the scumbags are dead. Although, I don't think this thing is over," he added as he looked around the murder room through her window, noticing all of the action still taking place.

"No, I'm afraid it's only just begun," she agreed. He nodded.

"I should get started on my report," he said before reaching out and squeezing her hand. She nodded.

"Andy, I know you stayed last night, but would you be opposed to spending the night again tonight?" She asked hesitantly, and Andy's face lit up.

"Of course not, Sharon," he said as he leaned in closer to her. "If it were up to me, we'd spend every night together," he assured her. She smiled.

"Soon," she replied. He nodded.

"I'll stop and get us something to eat on my way over. Is Rusty going to be home for dinner?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. He didn't say," she replied.

"I'll ask him," he said as he gently squeezed her shoulder. He could tell that she was still reeling from earlier, so he decided that he was going to do whatever he could to make things easier for her. He exited her office and easily found Rusty in the murder room.

"Hey, Kid. I was going to stop and get dinner on the way home. Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Actually, I just told Buzz that I would grab dinner with him. But thanks for asking," he said.

"Yeah, no problem," Andy assured him. Rusty went to leave, but stopped and turned back towards Andy.

"Oh, and Andy, thanks for the advice about the interview," Rusty said.

"Worked, huh?" Andy asked knowingly.

"Yeah, you were right," Rusty admitted with a smile. "Oh, should I, like, text before I head home tonight?"

"Nah, we'll keep it G-rated," Andy said with a smile. Rusty nodded before walking off to find Buzz once again.

* * *

Sharon padded down her hall when she heard Andy's knock on her door. She had only been home long enough to change out of her suit and into yoga pants, tank top, and a comfy oversized cardigan. She opened the door to an overloaded Andy Flynn. He had both hands full of takeout bags.

"Andy, my gosh, how much food did you get," she said with a laugh as she held the door for him.

"Well, I decided to also get some salads and that cake you like so much," he explained as he brought the food to her kitchen and plopped it down on her counter. Sharon stood in the entryway of her kitchen and watched as he unpacked the food. For reasons she couldn't explain, the weight of what almost happened chose that moment to overtake her. She fought back the tears that pricked her eyes, but it was in vain. Andy looked up and saw the emotion playing on her face and stilled his motion. He walked towards her, but she met him halfway and wrapped herself around his strong, sturdy frame. He lightly rubbed her back.

"Hey, it all turned out alright," he said quietly. She nodded.

"I know. I know, it's just been a tough day. I could have lost…." She trailed off, the thought too emotional to finish.

"I'm right here," he said, knowing exactly what she couldn't express. He kissed the side of her head. She pulled out slowly, and he saw the tears welled in her eyes that she stubbornly refused to let fall.

"Yes, you are," she replied with a watery smile.

The pair sat down and ate their dinner in peaceful silence. Sharon seemed better, but Andy noticed that she was pushing the rest of her food around on her plate. He studied her a moment. Her focus seemed elsewhere, her thoughts troubling.

"Sharon, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. She looked up and met his gaze briefly.

"It's just been a hard day," she said dismissively.

"We've had hard days before. What's bothering you so much about this one?" He pried gently. She put her fork down and faced him. He took her now free hand in his.

"We lied to an eight year old about his mother, got into a shootout with people who weren't afraid to die, and then watched helplessly as they literally blew up our crime scene," she said shaking her head. He rubbed soothing circles on her hand with his thumb. "And I don't know, Andy, but there was just something stomach-turning about these people. Seeing that much hate up close and personal. It's just bothering me more than I anticipated," she explained. He nodded.

"They're scumbags. Plain and simple," he agreed. She laughed, and his brows creased in confusion.

"It's just, it's so simple for you. I envy the way you can do that… Just label them as scumbags and dismiss them as such. I can't seem to get past it. And as we already discussed, this isn't over yet," she said sadly. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"How about I clean up the kitchen and then we can go forget this day together," he offered, and she smiled.

"That sounds indulging,' she said coyly.

"That's because I plan to indulge you," he assured her.

* * *

After dinner, they cleaned up and Andy made tea before joining Sharon on her couch. He took one of her pillows and placed it in his lap before motioning for her to lie down. When she did, he gently massaged her head, hoping to relieve some of the stress she was feeling. He turned on a light movie, and they sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. Sharon tried to empty her mind. She just wanted to forget about "Uncle Henry" and his racist friends and family and that awful explosion, but her mind wouldn't shut off. She kept thinking about everything that went through her head when the screens lit up with fire and smoke.

Suddenly, his soothing hands in her hair wasn't enough. Lying in his lap wasn't enough. She needed to feel that he was alive, that she hadn't lost him. She sat up and moved closer to him. He turned to face her, and she eagerly captured his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss that expressed all of her fear and feelings. Andy returned it with just as much vigor. She brought her hands to his hair, and threaded her fingers through his silky strands, pulling him closer. Their tongues met in a sensual duel, and Sharon let out a small moan. She pulled Andy down on top of her as they slowly laid down on her couch. When it was time to come up for some much needed air, Andy's voice rumbled through her heated flesh.

"I promised Rusty we'd keep things G-rated," he breathed out inwardly laughing at the sudden role reversal.

"Rusty isn't here," she replied, much to Andy's surprise. "And right now, I want to enjoy the fact that you are," she added, and Andy knew what she was really saying and why it was fueling her actions. He decided to indulge her since he was enjoying it as well. He recaptured her lips, and they set a languid pace.

Neither was sure how long they had been on the couch simply making out with each other when suddenly, the front door opened and voices spilled into the condo. Andy sat up and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his lap while Sharon flew up and hurriedly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mom? Andy?" Rusty called out before walking into the living room. The sight that greeted him caused him to roll his eyes. They were both sitting on the couch, cheeks flushed, hair askew, and smiles guilty. Not to mention the fact that he had caught the hurried fashion in which they sprung up when he entered the condo. Who did they think they were kidding?

"Hey Rusty, Buzz," Andy offered to cover the awkwardness, and that's when Sharon realized that Rusty wasn't alone. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die when she saw Buzz's uncomfortable expression.

"Captain, Lieutenant," Buzz said simply.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" She asked, hoping she sounded less embarrassed than she felt.

"Yeah. Buzz and I are going to go review a few things before I post an update. I'll close the door, so you guys can go back to pretending you weren't doing anything," Rusty deadpanned before signaling for Buzz to follow him down the hall. Sharon gave Rusty an annoyed look. Buzz simply nodded before following Rusty.

"See, I knew I should have texted. You never know what you're going to walk in on around here," Rusty explained as he and Buzz made their way to his room. Once the door shut, Sharon let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Oh my God, that was awful!" She said embarrassed.

"Kid's probably used to it by now," Andy said with a smile.

"I'm not talking about Rusty," she replied.

"What, Buzz? He's knows we're in a relationship," Andy assured her.

"There's a huge difference between knowing and seeing it," she said with a sigh. "I'm his commanding officer, and he just saw us…"

"Relax, Sharon. I'm sure it's not as scandalous as you think. Buzz is an adult. He knows what adults do in a relationship," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes. When she looked back over at Andy, she noticed the pillow strategically placed on his lap.

"My God, Andy, really?" She said, laughing at the ridiculousness of their situation. He leaned in closer to her and placed light kisses to her neck.

"I can't help it. You're so damn sexy," he breathed into her neck. She shuddered at his words and hot breath. "And I love you," he added, realizing they hadn't said it since the explosion today. She turned and they met each other's gazes.

"I love you, Andy," she replied before capturing his lips in a brief kiss.

"You know, we could just move this to your bedroom," he said suggestively. She shook her head.

"Not with Buzz here, and certainly not after that," she explained.

"So what now then?" He asked.

"We wait him out and then go to bed," she explained, and he laughed.

"I can do that," he assured her. They both settled back into the couch and turned their focus to the movie playing on the television.

An hour later, Rusty walked Buzz to the door and both men came to a stop when they saw the scene on the couch. Sharon was snuggled into Andy's side with his arm around her. His head was resting on top of hers, and both of them were fast asleep while the noise from the TV played softly in the background.

"Seriously? Again?" Rusty said. Buzz looked at him.

"Does this happen often?" He asked.

"Often enough. And now, after you leave, I get to wake them up so I don't have to listen to them complain about their backs in the morning," Rusty explained as he opened the door for Buzz. The older man smirked.

"Good luck with that," he said before heading down the hall towards the elevator. Rusty rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. He turned back towards the couch with another eye roll.

Old people and their gross dating, he thought as he made his way over to wake the two people currently topping his list of annoyances. At least they look happy, he thought.

THE END


End file.
